The Legend of Zelda and the Seven Dwarfs
The Legend of Zelda and the Seven Dwarfs is a fairy tale-themed video game that most of the characters from the Zelda universe, but it also features some fairy tale themed characters. The title is based on "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". However, Princess Zelda is character portraying Snow White while the Seven Sages for this game are the Seven Dwarfs. Summary Write the first section of your page here. Cast of Characters Princess Zelda: She may not be perfect like Snow White, but when it comes to having the Triforce of Wisdom, she's a wise, kind-hearted, generous and Impa: Princess Zelda's Nanny, Bodyguard and The Good King of Hyrule's Advisor. She learns that Gannondorf and Queen Evilin are responsible for the Good King of Hyrule's death. When Queen Evilin gives her the task of eliminating Princess Zelda, she decides it would be best to let her escape rather than kill her. She knows of a cottage where seven dwarfs live. Link: The Hero of the tale, called forth by Impa and found by Mear, he is Hyrule's only hope in rescuing the Seven Dwarfs and reviving Princess Zelda. The Good King of Hyrule: The Good of Hyrule was a wise, kind-hearted ruler. He found Zelda as a baby upon his castle doorstep and decided to adopt her as her own daughter. Knowing that he couldn't raise her daughter as her own, he decided to remarry. He chose Evilin to be his queen, unaware of her true intentions and plans for the king. Queen Evilin: The Wicked Queen, Evilin, now the new Ruler of Hyrule, after the Good King of Hyrule's mysterious demise, Ganondorf: Queen Evilin's chancellor who serves the queen in anyway she can. He was the bearer of the Triforce of Power, but he gives it to Queen Evilin for safe keeping. Unbeknownst to the people of Hyrule, he was somehow responsible for the death of the Good King of Hyrule. Mear, The Good Spirit of the Magic Mirror: Mear is the good spirit of the Magic Mirror. He aids Link in his quest to save the Seven Dwarfs and revive Princess Zelda from the spell of Death. He once served as Queen Evilin's Magic Mirror before he got demoted down to a Magic Hand Mirror, upon which he was replaced by an evil spirit brought by Chancellor Gannondorf. Fear, The Evil Spirt of the Magic Mirror: Brought in by Chancellor Gannondorf, he replaces Mear's job as Advisor of the Magic Mirror The Seven Dwarfs (The Seven Sages of Hyrule): Brainy: The smartest of all the dwarfs. Smiley: The most happiest dwarf of all the seven dwarfs. He smiles all the time, despite the fact he can never change the shape of his mouth. Burpy: He has a strong-case of uncontrollable Burp Ups. His burps are so loud, they cause vibrations, avalanches and earthquakes. Derpy: The dumbest and clumsiest of all dwarfs. While he may Grouchy: The grouchiest dwarf who doesn't trust anyone except for the Seven Dwarfs. Scaredy: This dwarf is pretty much scared of everything! Loafy: The laziest of all dwarfs. Plot Places The Seven Dwarfs' Cottage Hyrule Castle Gannondorf's Castle Dungeons The First 3 Dungeons serve as tests to prove Link is worthy of 3 things: The Triforce of Courage, His worthiness of being a prince and the rightful owner of the Master Sword, the key to breaking the petrification spell over the Seven Dwarfs who are in fact, the Seven Sages. The Caverns of Courage: The first three tests finds Link traversing through a cavern to find the Triforce of Courage. The Royal Ruins: The ruins of an old ancient kingdom marks as the 2nd place for the second test. Palace of the Sacred Sword: The Final Test, and more importantly, The Location of the Master Sword puts Link's Courage and Skills to the test to see if he worthy of the Sacred Sword. Once obtaining the Master Sword, Link can travel to any of the 7 temples to save the Seven Dwarfs. With the power of Master Sword, he'll be able to break the petrification spell over Impa. Forest Temple (Brainy): Fire Temple (Grouchy): Water Temple (Drowzy): Earth Temple (Derpy): Wind Temple (Burpy): Shadow Temple (Scaredy): Ice Temple (Smiley): After all 7 Dwarfs have been rescued and restored, they use their Sage Power to try and break the spell over Princess Zelda. So far they manage to change the spell of death to a sleeping spell, but to wake her up, they need Link to use the power of Triforce of Courage to resonate with the Triforce of Wisdom. But in order for the triforce resonationing to work, Link must kiss Princess Zelda first. However, before Link could kiss her, Gannondorf and Queen Evilin show up unknowingly and take Princess Zelda away right in front of their very eyes! Luckily, Impa arrives with an army of villagers and rebellious Hyrule Castle Guards. Impa explains of Gannondorf and Evilin's,plans: They intend on taking the Triforce of Wisdom once they remove the spell from Princess Zelda. And once they have the Triforce in their grasps, they will no longer have need for Zelda to be around alive. Hyrule Castle: While Impa and her army fend off against Gannondorf and Evilin's monster army, Link, Mear and The Seven Dwarfs storm the castle to search for Princess Zelda! Believing she's being held up in the tower, that's where they should look first. With Queen Evilin defeated and destroyed, Link, Mear and the Seven Dwarfs set off to rescue Princess Zelda from the tower, only to find that Gannondorf has taken Princess Gannondorf's Castle: The Final Dungeon, and more importantly, Gannondorf's Stronghold where he Enemies Mini-Bosses Bosses Items and Weapons The Master Sword